


Move Forward

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janette's exodus was accidental</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



Janette learned to conceal herself better than Nick at a much earlier point. She enjoyed the mortals as well, albeit in different manners. His tantrums and provocations toward their father figure had ruined too many of her more subtle passion plays, teaching her much to avoid in setting up her lives after each move.

She never suspected that the tricks she had learned for survival would push her closer to the pawns in her immortal games than Nick had managed to reach. She had a moment's guilt over her changes, but then it was time to move forward, as always.


End file.
